Hulk (Video Games)
The Incredible Hulk is the superhero who appears in video games for many different consoles. His goals are varied, depending on the game he is in, but he mostly uses his skills to protect the world from evil threats. The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction The Hulk appears as the main protagonist of the game The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects The Hulk appears in a cutscene in the video game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. The Hulk was presumed to be deceased during the Imperfect Invasion in front of the New York society on News 12 despite his limitless strength. ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' series The Hulk appears as a playable character in Marvel Ultimate Alliance ''(Xbox 360 version only) and ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' Two years after the Avengers disbanded, Banner was a scientist working on the new Gamma Bomb project on the Omega Base. He was also friends with Reed Richards. During the attack on the Omega Base, he is sealed inside a room. After the heroes find him, they receive intel that a gamma bomb is set to explode. Banner disarms the bomb, and the heroes continue on their mission, leaving Banner behind because, after all, "He's no hero". He was shown defeated as the Hulk outside Doom's castle after he obtained Odin's powers. He was eventually taken by Doom but he soon then rescued by the Ultimate Alliance after doom's defeat. It was shown later that Hulk had been getting psychiatric help by Mr. Fantastic who helped him vent through haiku. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' Hulk participated in the Civil War and later fought against the Nanite-controlled members of "The Fold" as a member of the Ultimate Alliance, defeating a nanite controlled A-Bomb during the Siege of Wakanda. Sometime after the defeat of the Fold Hulk was being interviewed on a radio show. However, the hostess was surprised when she found out that Hulk was the one in control instead of Bruce Banner in the end Hulk lost his temper and went on a rampage when the hostess told him that while for helping to save the world he would get a lot of rewards a parade was not one of them. ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order'' Hulk reappears as the supporting character of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. He aids his fellow heroes in protecting the Earth from Thanos and his forces. In other media *Like other Marvel heroes and villains, The Hulk appears as downloadable content for the game LittleBigPlanet as a costume for a player's Sack-Person. *The Hulk is referenced in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''video game when Spider-Man fights the Green Goblin. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Mutated Category:Unwanted Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Genius Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Dissociative Category:Related to Villain Category:Fragmental Category:One-Man Army Category:Avengers Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Demons Category:Fallen Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Male Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Berserkers Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded